Omnireceptacle
by Chisaki Kouu
Summary: A man reincarnates with the powers and body fit for a king in the world of seas, where pirates and marines reign supreme. Xover with reincarnation no kaben. Pairing is decided, but the focus will not be on romance. Kouu is the guy in my profile pic. OC-centric.
1. A new life

Are any of you familiar with the concept of 'Death'?

You aren't?

Well, let me explain to you what 'Death' is then.

It's the most fucked up fucking experience I have ever fucking gone through, and you can't even begin to fucking imagine it. The pain, the unique feeling of your arm being crushed. The agonizing feeling of your body getting colder, and your thoughts getting blurrier.

Death, is the worst feeling of all.

In fact, death would put birth to shame. Mothers have it fucking easy compared to me dying from falling off a 300 meter tall building.

Anime, manga, and novels had my expectations all fucked up. I had thought dying would make me fucking numb, cold, and slowly have my consciousness slip. Nope, nothing like that. Just uncensored, never ending pain. Well, it has an end though.

Currently though, I don't know where I am.

In my infinite pain, I didn't really have the chance to ask myself where I was going next, and right now, when the pain is finally over, and it feels like I have woken up after years, I found myself standing in the middle of a clearing.

I looked around myself, the clearing was fairly large, the leaves of the large trees were green and full of life, while the trees looked healthy.

Which is fucking weird.

Since when did trees look this healthy?

Trees are supposed to be gray, without any leaves at all.

I've only seen trees like these on documentaries of like 200 years ago..

Did I go back in time?

I frowned when I saw the fruits these trees held.

I had 2 reasons for this. First of all, this is the first time I've seen a fruit in real life. Secondly, there is only one of them, on a single tree that was larger than the rest.

I made my way over to the tree, on my way there though, the fruit fell off the branch that held it, and it rolled up to me. I have no clue what fruit this is, but I heard that fruits were delicious. This might be my only chance to eat one.

I grasped the black fruit with white, ink drawn pupil less eyes covering the entirety of it in my hands, and took a large bite.

….

Ukugh hmguuh guukkhh!!!

That's disgusting!

And I even swallowed it by accident!

I threw the fruit away into the forest and continued spitting at the ground.

I turned around to walk the opposite way, but if I continued looking back at the fruit, I would see it melting away into the ground, without a trace left behind.

The more I walked, the more the trees thinned out, until I could see no more in front of me, only a beach awaited. Not a trash covered one, but a clean, normal beach. This just keeps getting weirder.

I walked over to the water to check if that too was clean. Water where I'm from is acidic and melts human skin if exposed to it for a long time, but short term exposure is fine. Should still sting, though.

I put my right hand in the water and… nothing.

No, nevermind, not nothing. I can feel my strength leaving my body at a rapid rate, like the sea is absorbing all my energy..

I pulled out my hand and glared at the sea.

Guess swimming away from here isn't an option.

I turned to my right and started walking, traversing the beach should take me to some form of civilization.

And my guess proved to be correct when I found myself in front of something resembling ancient fishing village, from the 1600s.

Something is definitely fishy. Even the most old fashioned of civilizations these days resemble at least the 1800s, there is no way I reincarnated on earth or survived. This is either a new planet, or a new world.

Not that I mind.

I walked into the village at a moderate pace, instantly attracting the eyes of every villager who see me.

I kept a watchful eye on the villagers under a guise of obliviousness, as I walked to whatever resembled a bar. Fantasy and medieval novels have told me enough about bars being excellent sources of information. There doesn't seem to be any sign of technology here in this village, so that's my only choice.

I entered the bar I first came across, and though the door opened quietly, I still attracted the eyes of the everyone in the bar, though they didn't know I did, as they hid it well.

I walked up to the counter without minding their gazes, and took a seat.

"Hello, are you new to this island?"

The bartender was a nice, and gentle looking man with a pleasant smile on his face. As he was cleaning a glass in his hands, he glanced up at me.

"Yeah, don't know how I got here, nor do I know where I am."

No need to hide that, not like it can be used against me.

"Hoo.. You are currently or Mardur island in the East Blue."

"..I see."

He placed down his glass in front of me, and walked through the back door. He came back a while later with a plate and put it in front of me as well, before filling the glass up with a purple beverage.

"Every man has a particularly bad day every once in a while. This is on the house."

He placed down a key with the number '13' written on it in front of me, and went over to serve another customer.

Well, no reason to decline.

I took a hold of my fork and knife, and ate my fill, before retiring to my room for some much appreciated rest..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I heard my door squeak open, and my eyes were immediately shot open. I heard loud stomps approach me, and I raised my head to look at the source.

A giant of a man, I saw him in the bar, he jumped at me with a knife in his left hand and an axe in his right. Behind him, more people of different stature, all people who I saw looking at me in the village. Streamed in like sharks to blood, with a crazed look on their faces.

I punched him in the throat with all my strength, knocking him down with his hands holding his neck, and him gasping. The rest stepped over, or on him to get to me, and in this limited space, only a few got through. With the rest trying to push through at the door.

I tried to fight back, punching them all in vital, or damaging spots. The solar plexus, the knee, the throat, the eyes, crutch.

I didn't have much to work with, and I was backed into the corner.

On my right, while I was punching a woman in the eye, a black haired man grabbed my arm, and lunged forward with his head for what he grabbed, opening his mouth wide..

HE FUCKING BIT MY ARM!?!

I disregarded the others, and with my left arm, plunged my fingers through his eye socket, killing him and dropping him to the floor.

My mistake sprung upon me now.

The rest of the swarm tackled me to the ground, they were going to eat me. A brown haired woman is gazing hungrily on my leg. A blond man is opening his mouth, ready to take a bite of my shoulder. The bartender, the gentle looking bartender is about to bite down on my side.

…

I will not go out twice, not like this.

I went out on my first time, destroying the capital of the world with hundreds of explosives. I died because of the shockwave of my own explosion throwing me off a building.

NEVER AGAIN WILL I BE FORCED THROUGH THAT FUCKING PAIN!

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!!!"

A black aura exploded from my body, covering all items in the room… no, it covered the entire BUILDING! White eyes were drawn all over the black aura, I recognized the mark as the same one from the fruit I ate, but I couldn't care less.

Information flooded my head in less than a hundredth of a second.

My battle aura, the aura of the Omnireceptacle, it dominated the voices of all it touched, now everything here was under my mercy.

The dominated objects. The knives, the floorboards, the walls, the axes, the legs of the beds, the roof. Everything bent and shot right at every single occupant of the inn. Everyone was pierced, mauled, destroyed before they even finished their bites, and in the middle of the sea of blood, I lied there, basked in it all.

The moment I was in was all forgotten as my thoughts wandered to unexplored places.

I died, and reincarnated in a world where the world was still pure, with a superior body to everyone around me, with the power to dominate and bend everything to my will. The pupula duplex is the testament of the king, a single quote I remember reading as I was researching the dual pupiled eyes seen in records of medieval times. The eyes marking my aura, the pupula duplex, is the testament of the king. I was gifted, with the power to turn anything in existence into my weapon, and this power was marked with the pupula duplex.

Doesn't this make me… a king?

Doesn't this make me… the best?

Doesn't this make me… the strongest..?

Yes. I, in this new life, am gifted and destined to become the greatest. There is no other explanation. My power demands it. I demand it.

All of existence must bow down to my power.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's right, Kouu doesn't know he ate a devil fruit. He only knows that he is gifted, he is the chosen one, he is destined for greatness.

If you Google "Kouu" you will most likely be able to find him, if not, Google Omnireceptacle.

You will most likely need to do that, if you don't understand my explanation of his power.

Oh, and if you don't understand the "it dominated the voices of all it touched" part, it's because it should be hard to understand. Only a single quote in the anime would tell you what I mean. You see, Gol D Roger had the unique Kenbunshoku ability to hear the voice of EVERYTHING. A stone on the road, a sword in a random weapon shop, a sea king, a poneglyph.

I took that as everything in the world having a soul, and Kouu's power dominating the very being of the lifeless beings who for some reason had a soul.

Leave a review, let me know what you think. Chapter 2 will be out tomorrow.


	2. Loguetown and the crew

This chapter might offend some people, but I don't really care. Read the manga Petals of Reincarnation if you want explanations for why I chose these people. Or just Google: the sinners reincarnation no kaben. If you are too lazy to Google this, then you have no right to complain.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I took all of the money, enough of the food, and all of the necessary supplies, and sailed off on a ship.

After I had killed all of the despicable cannibals, I read a few books before I could finally understand this world.

There are 4 main seas in this world, the East Blue, the West Blue, the South blue, and the North Blue. The East Blue was said to be the weakest of these seas, in terms of power. But in between all of these seas was apparently a sea called 'the grand line'. This sea was known as the pirates graveyard, and it was the most dangerous sea in the world. At the end of that sea, on an island called 'Raftel', the previous pirate king is said to have hidden the greatest treasure of all, One Piece. Every pirate in the world is after this treasure, and the one who obtains it will be the next pirate king.

This world was apparently run by the world government, and protected by the marines, while pirates were the free roaming criminals of the world, and bounty hunters were people who hunted these pirates or other criminals down for the bounty the marines pay out for their capture, dead or alive.

There were a few more things that I read, but those were the most important pieces of information I got.

I changed my clothes into something more comfortable, and that was also the first time I saw the new body I have reincarnated into.

I have short grayish blue hair, lying freely wherever it pleases, but currently I tied a black headband around my head to hold my hair down. A black open front shirt without any zipper or buttons, with a gap that grew wider th further down it went, and elbow length sleeves, and underneath I had on a black tight, thin shirt that showed off the muscles of this body. Superhuman like muscles. Around my hips I wore half a tabard hanging down to my ankles. I modified it with my ability to have the dual pupiled eyes marked on the bottom of both the tabard hanging in front, and the back. The tabard was black, and white on the corners. I have black sweatpants on, and instead of shoes, I have black bandages tied. I discovered through all of this that if I want to use Omnireceptacle to do ANYTHING, I have to cause an injury, or intend to cause one. When I made the mark on my tabard, I had an undeniable urge to shoot the fabric and destroy someone. In the end, I came up with just after I use my power like that, injuring someone with my nails is enough.

But the most important discovery I made was my eyes. Or rather, my left eye. The pupula duplex was not just the mark of my power, I had it myself, 2 pupils inside my left eye, though I can only see through the one facing forward.

This solidifies my thoughts about my reincarnation.

My aura was covering my boat, pushing it forward as I was sweating and panting for holding myself back from just transforming the boat into anything and attacking anything, and pure effort to constantly exert dominance on it.

And I have been doing this for over an hour now.

It's not the exhaustion that's making me sweat, it's the mental stress from holding my power back. My body's stamina is nearly endless.

I already have my destination in mind, and this will be good practice until I get there. I'm heading straight there, no stops, so I will be there in 2 days…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I pulled up on the island I had in mind slowly, docking the ship and jumping off it. The ship wasn't that large, but it was slightly taller than the docks.

I pulled out all of the posters I had packed into my bag, and flipped through them.

The decay, Pol Pot.

The mastermind, Adolf Hitler.

The war god, Gaius Julius Caesar.

The white feather, Carlos Hathcock.

Four incredibly dangerous criminals, all four of them have executions scheduled here, in loguetown, the island where the pirate king was executed.

I will make them a part of my crew.

From the information on their bounty posters, all of them have unique powers, all weaker than my own, but still incredibly powerful.

Pol Pot's power is decaying anything he touches. But it's more than that. The only noted ability on the poster is an attack where he waves his hand, and anything in his path gets completely decayed and destroyed.

He is always seen with Adolf Hitler, whose name is the same as the dictator who was responsible for the 2nd world war on earth. Hitler's power is unknown, but people think he is omniscient.

Gaius Julius Caesar is most likely the strongest of them all, with a superhuman mastery of every weapon in the world, he destroyed a country alone. Albeit a minor one.

Last but not least, Carlos Hatchcock, a sniper with the ability to create, manipulate, and transform into snow.

The only reason all of them were captured was apparently because Admiral Kizaru went around personally to capture them.

I walked through the crowded streets, my left eye was attracting a bit of attention, and I kept all of the people I saw in mind. It's unlikely, but I would like to avoid a repeat of the cannibal situation.

The potential power of my aura, is infinite. The only issue is that I haven't had enough time to practice. I can control it on a basic level, but basic isn't going to cut it for what I have in mind.

The basic level only covers dominating nearby items to attack, and moving my ship. I might even currently be weaker than my future crew. But that will soon change..

The marine captain of this base will capture me if I am not strong enough now, though.

I bought a few meat skewers on my way, as I leisurely walked around. The nervous reactions of everyone I interacted with is something to keep in mind.

Marines were on every street, keeping a watchful eye, keeping the order of the city.

My plan might actually go out without a hitch, if their forces are spread this thinly..

I finally arrived in front of the pirate's king's execution platform...

Where I found a guy in a straw hat standing with a massive grin on his face. In the corner of my eye, I could see a group of people in black coats observing him, and I could also tell that the marines were approaching..

The conditions are optimal, at this rate, I won't even need to create a distraction.

I went over to a part of the square, and leaned against a wall. To my right was the street leading to the prison, where all of the pirates I have in mind for my crew are located.

For now, I will sit back until the conditions are optimal..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It started raining. Raining quite heavily in fact.

I subtly used my power to fire all of the raindrops coming at me towards the pirates who just started fighting. It doesn't deal any damage, and it's masked by the rain. No one will know it's my doing, and I don't get wet.

"Any last words, mugiwara Luffy?!"

The straw hatted boy's face was shadowed for a second by his hat, his head, stuck in the restraints which the clown had attached to him was looking down, before his lifted his head and grinned.

"Sorry guys, I'm dead."

Every single person in this square paused, it felt like the world itself stopped for a second. The marine captain who had just arrived had his cigars fall out of his mouth, and the crewmates of the straw hatted guy had wide eyes. Just like the pirate king, Luffy smiled in the face of his death.

The clown swung down his sword, when I felt goosebumps forming on my arms for some odd reason.

Thunder struck, and I immediately knew why.

The straw hatted boy was saved by thunder striking at his exact position, at that exact timing.

His luck… is almost a great as mine.

I felt a smirk form on my face as I watched him and his crew members run away, immediately pursued by the marine captain, and the rest of the marines.

"Strawhat Luffy, you are interesting.."

It's time. I turned to my right and started sprinting through the rain right for the prison.

Two marines were stationed outside the prison, on both sides of the door, they saw me coming.

"Halt-!"

I didn't pay them any mind, my aura covered the spears they held, which then floated out of their arms, before coming back at them with blades turned for their throats.

I opened the door, and they died.

More marines were inside the prison, but nowhere near the amount I believe it would normally be.

They had guns and swords, so I focused on that.

All of the guns floated up into the air and fired at them from all around, while the swords slit their throats as I walked towards the cells.

Not a single guard was a match.

The keys floated into my hands, and I rushed to my goal.

When I opened the gate, every prisoner's eyes were on me, and my aura that fully covered me, with the dual pupiled white eyes marking my whole body, the weaker willed all gulped and unconsciously crawled back.

I smiled big, and menacingly spoke.

**"Pol Pot, Adolf Hitler, Gaius Julius Caesar, and Carlos Hitchcock. I am pleased to meet you."**

The four in question tensed up visibly, my aura was spreading around me unconsciously as I spoke, as a show of my confidence and power.

**"My name is Kouu, soon to be the pirate king, the strongest man under the heavens. Join my crew, or die by execution in less than a month."**

They all were visibly surprised, but Gaius Julius Caesar's laugh drew my attention away from that.

"Hahahahaha! The pirate king, the strongest man under the heavens.. Very well, my interest is peaked. I, Gaius Julius Caesar shall join you instead of dying. I will make you king."

My grin grew, as a key shot away from the keychain like a bullet and entered the lock on Caesar's prison door, unlocking it, before another on entered his handcuffs. After the handcuffs were off, the key cut him on the cheek.

"Why do you want us to join your crew?"

Hitler, the young boy known as an evil mastermind questioned with narrowed his eyes as my grin grew.

**"Your powers all have the greatest of potential to be used by me, to make me the greatest, and let you live in the glory and excitement that will come from following me. A pirate king without the greatest crew cannot be."**

His narrow eyes didn't widen even by an inch, probably having expected this.

"I accept, Pol Pot does too."

My keys flew like they had for Caesar, who was currently rubbing his wrists, and unlocked their cages and handcuffs. The key did the same to them.

I turned my eyes to Carlos Hitchcock, who was still sitting there. While I still had a confident smile on my face, Carlos looked thoughtful.

**"Well?"**

Carlos nodded to himself before looking me in the eyes.

"My goal is to be known as the world's greatest sniper, and to do that I need to defeat all other great snipers. Do you have to courage to confront crews like the Yonko, where the best of all snipers are?"

My gaze was still focused on his left eye, his right either lost, or merely hidden behind the white feathers that got him his name. His head was covered in feathers like a mask, which I know it isn't. The marines would remove his mask if it was one.

He nodded his head to what he knew he saw in my eyes. Pure confidence.

"I accept."

The keys flew out of the keychain and unlocked his door and handcuffs, cut his hand, and the instant they fell off, his body turned to snow, and he materialized to my left where he picked up a rifle.

**"My power requires me to inflict an injury, or attempt to infli**ct one. I can do anything, with those requirements. Even healing isn't impossible."

I answered to their questioning looks as everyone but Pol Pot had a hand over their small injury. Though Carlos didn't actually get a cut, his hand had already turned to snow. Halfway through me speaking, the aura that covered me disappeared, and my voice returned to normal.

"If you don't have anything that you've left behind, follow me."

Everyone followed behind my as I walked out of the building. As we were walking, Carlos inspected his sniper rifle, and Caesar pocketed a knife, a pistol, and took a sheath and sword from the dead marines.

As soon as we exited the prison, though, I could see near a hundred marines rushing over from the direction of the docks.

Seems like one of the marines dialed an officer before dying..

But this is a good opportunity.

"As this is a prime opportunity, I will show you what you've chosen to follow."

I walked calmly at the marines, who were unnerved by my confident approach my aura leaked out once more, and the eyes of the king, pupula duplex covered it all, myself included.

Like a wave, it washed over all of the marines, staining their weapons, clothes, and the ground surrounding them.

**"I am Kouu, the future pirate king, the strongest man under the heavens. And this is my power."**

Instantly, chaos ensued. Spikes of earth shot out of the ground into the marines, guns floated above them and shot them, sword bisected them, and their clothes choked them.

My power, Omnireceptacle, decimated the marines in under 10 seconds.

I turned back to my crew, and smirked.

**"Let's get a move on."**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, first, about the complaints I might receive.

Kouu getting his crew was too hasty? I think not. Blackbeard did the exact same thing. They were all on death row, their executions were soon. And I think I nailed the recruiting pretty well.

Second of all, some of you are gonna complain about him being too OP from the start of the show. Sorry, but I don't care. His power is just that strong. Like let's be fair. Omnireceptacle's ability is to turn EVERYTHING touched by the battle aura into a weapon for Kouu, even someone else's weapon and powers. I think I made him just strong enough.

With that out of the way, let me clarify a few things.

Pupula duplex is the dual pupiled eye.

Omnireceptacle is the name of Kouu's power.

Battle aura is the black aura that Kouu needs to use in order to use Omnireceptacle. It is always marked with the pupula duplex randomly, and anything dominated by the battle aura also turns black with the same mark. The battle aura has a limited range.

If you Google "#omnireceptacle" you will find the symbol. If you Google "the sinners reincarnation no kaben" you will be able to find the options I might use for Kouu's future crew members. If you Google "Kouu" you will be able to find the powers Kouu in the manga had, not that I will limit myself to them.

I got a twitter account where I will post stuff like, when a chapter will be out, or how to jolly roger looks, or how the character looks if you can't be asked to google that on your own.

@AlexisMedor1

Leave a review to let me know what you think.

Next chapter might be out tomorrow.


End file.
